


Isn't it obvious?

by LadyAlura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Daichi is Suga's bodyguard, Drinking, Historically (in)accurate, I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Pining, Rich kid!Suga, Set during the 1920s, Yakuza!Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAlura/pseuds/LadyAlura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi’s thoughts ground to a screeching halt as the implications of his situation dawned on him, like lightning splitting the sky.  Koushi was flirting with him.  Sugawara Koushi, the heir his family’s fortune and the epitome of angelic behavior, was flirting with his yakuza bodyguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't it obvious?

**Author's Note:**

> so this is part of an au that my friend came up with, and she got me hooked. I literally wrote this 2 hours, so pardon any mistakes, I just really wanted to get this out of my system before I exploded. 
> 
> also please forgive any historical inaccuracies (I am very bad at history)

Sawamura Daichi was a conflicted man.  On one hand, he was supposed to be keeping an eye on the heir to the Sugawara fortune, making sure Koushi didn’t stir up any trouble during tonight’s party.  Not that Koushi could, since he had earned the nickname “Angel” from many of his friend’s, but because he was a double-edged sword of personalities.  On the other hand, Daichi pondered, as he tracked Koushi’s movements around the ballroom, the successor to the Sugawara line made an attractive sight.  On multiple occasions during the night, Daichi couldn’t help but stare at his boss, drinking in the light silvery hair, innocent facial features, and that damn beauty mark right below his left eye.  Daichi wondered if those laughing chocolate eyes ever stared at anyone with the same intensity as Daichi was staring right now. 

 

_Oh.  He was staring again, wasn’t he?_   Daichi did a quick sweep of his surroundings to reassure himself that no one could see him, and to settle the fear that he always felt watching Suga prance around a crowded area.  Tonight was no different, the party goers were the same as usual, and the security the Sugawara family hired was top notch.  Yakuza dressed in formal wear, disguised as party guests, roamed the ballroom, talking to whoever they needed information on. 

 

As Koushi’s personal bodyguard, Daichi was granted the repose of taking orders directly from him.  This always meant that Koushi would ask Daichi to make himself invisible, only ever watching him from the sidelines, just like tonight.

 

Daichi tilted his head back and downed the rest of his whiskey, letting the burn settle over his tongue and slide down his throat to coil into his belly.  Daichi normally savored any alcohol he was privy to, as the enactment of the Prohibition had made his Yakuza’s group job even harder.  Protecting the Sugawara family was one thing, but now securing illegal alcohol for said family was a path Daichi did not enjoy taking. 

 

The night dragged on slower than Daichi had expected, despite the constant energy radiating from Koushi and his parents, always filling the room with a bright sensation.  With eyes like a hawk, Daichi watched as Koushi slipped around the room, jumping from entertaining groups of awestruck women to joking and throwing arms around progressively-getting-drunker men.

 

“Are you enjoying the party, Sawamura-kun?” A silky voice from behind Daichi spoke.  Daichi didn’t need to gain the identity of the mysterious speaker, as the lilt of the voice was all too familiar. 

 

“Only to the extent that this whiskey is letting me,” Daichi joked.  He leaned back against the wall, setting his glass down on the nearby table.  Kuroo slid in next to him, lightly plucking a drink off a passing butler’s tray.  He brought the glass to his nose, swirled and sniffed the alcohol, then downed it in one gulp.  Daichi smirked as he watched his friend and partner’s nose scrunch at the taste of the liquor.

 

“Looks like this month’s haul wasn’t as good as we planned,” Kuroo chided, placing his glass down next to Daichi’s.

 

“Kuroo Tetsurou, are you mocking my ability to perform in the field?” Daichi asked, feigning insult.  “No, just your ability to find decent liquor,” Kuroo teased.

After a brief conversation about recent business, both men stood silently in the corner of the ballroom, observing the practiced formalities of the party goers. 

 

Kuroo yawned next to Daichi, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.  Daichi glanced sideways, noticing a new addition to the rings on Kuroo’s hand. 

 

“Got another lover now, I see,” he remarked, watching a lopsided grin slip onto Kuroo’s face.

 

“You know the ladies adore foreign men who can barely speak a lick of their language.  It’s not my fault that they come to me in hoards,” Kuroo spoke as he twisted the new ring on his middle finger.  The simple silver band caught the yellow light of the room, making it appear gold.  There were the faint etchings of words on the band, punctuated with small rubies. 

 

“Is this one any different from the other girl’s that have passed through your sheets?” Daichi asked, not taking much interest in his own question as he spotted Koushi downing what was probably his fifth drink of the night.  Daichi normally wouldn’t worry, but Koushi was a light drinker, and anything more than two drinks would greatly increase his “charismatic appeal”, as Daichi called it.

 

“Oh, she’s quite different,” Kuroo said vaguely.  “Small frame, strikingly golden eyes, ombre hair, reserved personality.  She is _quite_ the contrast to my usual type.  I swear, if looks could kill, Daichi, I’d be a dead man.”

 

Daichi hummed in acknowledgment, becoming more preoccupied with spotting Koushi’s pale hair among the crowd.  The night was drawing to a close, finally, and Daichi was beginning to map an escape route through the thinning crowd.  _There you are_ , Daichi thought as he saw the glint of silver over by the small orchestra.  Daichi excused himself from Kuroo’s company, receiving a mumbled _sure_ from his friend, and began making his way over to Koushi. 

 

The remaining party guests were those of greater importance that Sugawara’s still had business with, and Daichi knew nearly all of them.  He spotted two unfamiliar faces near the bar, both drinking their fill of the provided liquor.  Daichi filled their faces away for later reference, and proceeded to try and corral Koushi, who kept laughing and giggling as Daichi chased after him.  Finally, Daichi managed to reach out and grab onto Koushi’s suit sleeve, holding on with an iron grip.  Koushi batted at his hand weakly, complaining that Daichi was “ruining the fun of the chase”.

 

“Your parents have tasked me with your protection, Sugawara-san.  And I believe it is in their best interest if I return with you to your room for the night,” Daichi offered, but Koushi just pouted.  His eyes were clouded with alcohol, and his skin was flushed and sweating.

 

“Aw, Daichi, Sugawara-san is my father.  I told you that you can call me Koushi,” he teased, watching in amusement as Daichi grumbled and began leading him out of the ballroom.

 

They walked in relative silence, with the only noises being made by Koushi as he hiccupped or giggled.  They passed through the halls of the elaborate mansion, their shoes making no noise as they crossed the rich carpeting to the main staircase.  The banisters were ornately carved, bearing resemblances to dragons and other mythical Japanese creatures.  Daichi motioned for Koushi to advance ahead of him, in case his fell backwards in his drunken state. 

 

“My bodyguard is such a gentleman,” Koushi muttered, mounting the staircase.  Daichi followed in silence as Koushi now led the way to his bedroom, which was at the far end of the hall.  They passed the numerous paintings of the Sugawara family that adorned the walls, and Daichi felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.  He always felt like the paintings were watching him, tracking him with their static expressions and dull eyes.

 

Daichi shook the feeling away as he and Koushi now approached the door to his room.  The heavy oak was carved and decorated with more Japanese symbols and beasts that appeared to be guarding the entrance to Koushi’s room.  Koushi fumbled with the handle, apparently far worse off than Daichi originally thought, and let out a small cry of defeat when he realized the door was locked and he had left his key inside.  Daichi let a slight smile through, and motioned for Koushi to step aside.  He did so gladly, letting Daichi take control of the situation.

 

Daichi was successful in opening the door, using the key that hung around his neck.  Being Koushi’s personal guard also meant having unlimited access to his charge’s bedroom. 

 

“Whatever would I do without my capable manservant?” Koushi laughed drunkenly as he stepped inside his room.  Daichi rolled his eyes and followed, closing the heavy door behind him.  The room was dimly lit, the only source of light being the large bay windows that sat on the other side of the room.  Koushi threw himself unceremoniously onto his large feather bed, turning to lay on his back and stare at Daichi.  Daichi felt a blush creeping up past his suit collar as he realized that he was standing awkwardly in the middle of Koushi’s bedroom. 

 

“Um, is there anything you need before I leave?” Daichi asked, feeling like the temperature in the room was raised ten degrees.  Koushi continued to stare at him with rounded eyes, the moonlight from behind the curtains catching in his fine hair.

 

“Some water would be nice.  I feel sick,” he mumbled.  His remark was promptly followed by him turning on his side and almost dry heaving onto the bed.  Daichi figured he wouldn’t hold his liquor, so he walked to Koushi’s bedside and rang the bell for the maid service. 

 

“Stay right there,” Daichi commanded, making his way to the bathroom to retrieve a wash cloth.  Koushi mumbled a _yes sir_ , closing his eyes against the tightness of his stomach. 

 

Daichi returned, applying the damp wash cloth to Koushi’s forehead to wipe him down.  When he maneuvered Koushi into a sitting position on the bed, Daichi began to unbutton his boss’ suit jacket, peeling it away from his sweaty upper body and hanging it up on the bedpost. 

 

The cooler air rushed Koushi, now only wearing a silk undershirt, which Daichi had begun unbuttoning as well.  The silence in the room was calming rather than awkward or oppressive, now that Daichi had busied himself with assisting Koushi in his drunken condition.  Koushi’s shirt was shed, leaving him in only his pleated pants and shoes.  Koushi was nodding off already, letting Daichi’s firm touch and sureness guide him to serenity.  Being able to put his trust in someone else for a while was a welcome pressure off of Koushi’s chest.

 

Koushi felt Daichi’s hands still, hovering above his pale shoulders.  “Why’d you stop?” Koushi mumbled, half asleep.  Daichi’s throat closed around his words.  If Koushi hadn’t had his eyes closed, he would’ve seen Daichi’s eyes roaming over the planes of his chest, basking in the paleness and suppleness of the skin, like porcelain.  Koushi mumbled something again, but it was lost to Daichi.  He went back to rubbing Koushi down with the cool cloth, only to be interrupted again by a jerking movement from Koushi.

 

Daichi stepped back, shocked at the sudden contortion of Koushi’s chest.  He was even more shocked when the remains of Koushi’s night drinking ended up on his pants and floor.  Koushi groaned and feel to his side, clutching his stomach.

 

“’m sorry, Daichi.  Guess I can’t hold my liquor after all,” he smiled weakly at this, some color returning to his skin.  Daichi reassured him that it was no problem, and proceeded to enter the bathroom and slip out of his ruined suit.  _I’ll have to get a new one made_ , he thought as he bundled up the soiled fabric and threw it into the laundry bin.  Filling a glass with water for Koushi, Daichi exited the bathroom in only his briefs and socks, and felt himself still at the sight of Koushi on the bed.  His charge had shifted from his position on the side of the bed to the center, leaning back against his mound of over-fluffed pillows.  Laying atop the bed in only his undergarments, hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead, and pale skin literally _glowing_ in the moonlight, Koushi resembled something out of a dream.  _An angel_ was Daichi’s only thought, as his grip on the water glass tightened. 

 

Koushi opened his eyes and met Daichi’s both staring at one another for longer than Daichi’s would’ve been comfortable with. 

 

“Uh…” was all Daichi could muster before Koushi smiled and laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling.  Daichi blushed furiously, unsure as to why Koushi’s laughter sounded so _pure_ , considering the man’s personality and the fact that he was a drunken mess laying half naked in front of his bodyguard. 

 

“Are you going to stare forever, or bring me that water sometime this year?” Koushi teased.  Obviously some of his composure had returned after he had emptied his stomach onto Daichi, which Daichi was thankful for.  He made his way over to the bedside, handing the water off to Koushi.  His finger’s brushed Daichi’s briefly, but that was all it took to send sparks shooting down Daichi’s arm and straight to his head.  Koushi sipped at the water, swirling it around his mouth to eliminate the aftertaste of bile.

 

He finished and placed the drink down, nodding the Daichi.  “Thank you, Daichi, for tonight,” Koushi said easily.  How could he say something so obviously suggestive with a straight face?  Daichi momentarily thought of what he was getting himself into, before Koushi’s hand was on his forearm, gripping tightly. 

 

Daichi stiffened, unsure about what to do.  He had never been in this situation before, alone in Koushi’s room while he was seemingly drunk off his ass.  But Koushi wasn’t acting drunk, as some logical thoughts were still processing in his mind.  Daichi _knew_ he was drunk, however, as he had seen Koushi drink more than his usual amount during the party.  If he can get drunk off of two shots of whiskey, then he most certainly is drunk now.  The argument could be made that Daichi was also intoxicated, but he had drunk far less than his self-proclaimed threshold would indicate. 

 

Daichi was dragged back to reality when he felt Koushi’s hand run upwards on his arm, tracing over the scars and yakuza tattoos he had collected over the years. 

 

“Sugawara-san, if you are still drunk, I can leave and let you rest,” Daichi barely choked out, as sparks of heat were flowing through him every time Koushi trailed his fingers over one of the marks. 

 

“I told you, call me Koushi,” he whispered, “unless you want to call me something else.”

 

Daichi’s thoughts ground to a screeching halt as the implications of his situation dawned on him, like lightning splitting the sky.  Koushi was _flirting_ with him.  Sugawara Koushi, the heir his family’s fortune and the epitome of angelic behavior, was _flirting_ with his yakuza bodyguard. 

 

Daichi’s mouth dried up at the thought, his throat closing around any words that would change the outcome of this scenario.  All he could do was try to avoid eye contact with Koushi, but Koushi wasn’t going to have that.  He increased his advances, yanking Daichi down onto the side of the bed.  Daichi was still speechless, which was good for Koushi, because he wasn’t entirely sure as to what was going on either. 

 

Koushi was perfectly content with ogling Daichi’s numerous tattoos and scars, tracing their outlines against his skin.  He hummed happily while doing so, hoping that Daichi would pick up sooner rather than later on his advances.

 

“Koushi, I-” Daichi was shushed like a child being scolded by their mother, and he firmly clamped his mouth shut afterwards.  Koushi continued tracing line after line, wanting to know the story behind every mark on Daichi’s skin. 

 

“Can I ask you about your scars, Daichi?”

 

“Oh, uh… I guess.”

 

Koushi smiled at Daichi’s insecurity.  He dragged his finger over to a scar on Daichi’s shoulder and traced its path down his back.  “How’d you get this one?” he asked.

 

“A knife fight,” came Daichi’s simple reply.  He knew exactly which scar Koushi was tracing, having gotten it more recently than others.  “Some guy decided to play dirty with me and had an extra switchblade in his pocket.”

 

“That must’ve hurt,” Koushi hummed.

 

“Only for a bit.  The cut wasn’t deep, and I ended the fight quickly after that,” Daichi reassured.

 

Koushi continued to ask him about various scars, Daichi giving him a short and undetailed answer for each.  He was still stiff beneath Koushi’s finger, and Koushi decided that he had to try something different to open Daichi up. 

 

“Do all tough guys sleep with a lot of women?” Koushi asked outright.  Daichi, if he had been drinking, would’ve choked.  He paled at the question, trying to think of a rapid response. 

 

“I’m only asking because I know Kuroo collects jewelry from his lovers.  But I haven’t seen anything from you, or heard you boast about affairs like Bokuto does when he’s drunk.”  Koushi thought he question was reasonable, and would’ve been received normally, if he hadn’t had the intention of getting Daichi to reciprocate his actions.

 

“I don’t… I don’t have multiple partners,” Daichi answered.  His response was strained, like his was hiding something.

 

“Do you have any partners?  Any special woman in your life?” Koushi pried.

 

“I don’t have time for a woman, what with keeping an eye on you all the time,” Daichi felt like teasing, “making sure someone doesn’t come along and sweep you off your feet just because your family is rich.”

 

“So you don’t like women.”

 

“I never said tha-”

 

“It’s alright Daichi, I understand.  Women can be a handful sometimes,” Koushi’s eyes glinted mischievously as he nodded in sympathy, “which is why I don’t go for them.”

 

_What?_ All Daichi could think about was the flirtatious nature of Koushi whenever he was in attendance at a party.  Always laughing and joking, letting girls drape themselves over him when they’re giggling so much they can’t stand.  Daichi thought of the kindness he always showed, always letting girls open themselves up to him, letting them know he can be trusted, because that’s who Koushi was.  He was an angel in the eyes of men, or so Daichi thought. 

 

“Wasn’t it obvious?” Koushi asked, tilting his head to the side. 

 

“No, I’m sorry, it wasn’t.  At least… at least not to me,” Daichi lied.  Of course it had been obvious, now that he thinks about it.  Koushi always clinging to Daichi after parties, always feigning innocence whenever his touch ghosted over Daichi in places that could be perceived as intimate.  Daichi mentally cursed himself for being so stupid, and for essentially falling under the spell that was Sugawara Koushi. 

 

“Well at least that’s good.  It might be a little awkward explaining to my parents that small detail.  If you were fooled, and they’re even less perceptive, then I should have no problem pretending to love a woman to make them happy,” Koushi spoke, his smile slowly turning sad. 

 

Daichi turned fully around now, drawing himself up onto the bed and leaning over Koushi, who shrunk back against the pillows.  His hand was still firmly gripping Daichi’s shoulder, and the positon would have been more than compromising if someone had walked in.

 

“Koushi,” Daichi said.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are you flirting with me?”

 

“Have been for the last few months, but thanks for noticing.”

 

Daichi’s skin blanched at this, and he swallowed hard.  Koushi watched his Adam’s Apple bob against his neck, wanting suddenly to feel more of Daichi’s skin.

 

“I cannot believe,” Daichi spoke, “that I am about to do this.”

 

A confused look flitted across Koushi’s face, but was replaced with utter shock when Daichi leaned down, bracing his hands to the side of Koushi, and touched their foreheads together.

 

“Daichi, what the hell are you-” Koushi was cut off this time, which gave Daichi a small amount of satisfaction as he lowered himself down further, pressing Koushi into the feather bed. 

 

“I’m reciprocating,” was all Daichi muttered before slotting their mouths together.  Kissing Koushi was no different than kissing the girls that Kuroo always introduced him to.  His lips were soft, but slightly chapped and tasting faintly of liquor and bile.  Neither of them moved against one another until Daichi took the initiative and bit at Koushi’s lower lip.  This elicited a long moan from Koushi, and earned Daichi a grind against his leg.  Then mouths were opening, and Koushi was screaming silent thanks to any god out there that _yes_ , this was finally happening.  After months of pining and nights in which Daichi was just down the hall, out of his reach, Koushi was _finally_ getting what he wanted.  And he always got what he wanted in the end.

 

Daichi was no longer comparing kissing Koushi to kissing a girl, because this, despite the similarities, was an entirely new experience, because kissing Koushi was like kissing the stars.  It was everything Daichi thought it would have been like, and entirely different at the same time.  Daichi would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about Koushi in compromising scenarios before, and he’d be lying still if he hadn’t thought about kissing the silver-haired man. 

 

Then Koushi’s hands were roaming, both trying to map the expanse of Daichi’s chest and abs while he pressed into him.  Daichi’s mouth was moving as well, trailing small, open-mouthed kisses along Koushi’s jaw and down his neck, coming to rest at the crook of his shoulder.  Daichi hesitated briefly, mulling over the fact that he was about to proceed with Koushi farther than he had ever made it with a woman.  Koushi noted his hesitation, and stopped his motion.

 

“Is something wrong?” Koushi whispered into Daichi’s ear, kissing at the skin behind it before taking the lobe into his mouth.

 

Daichi groaned hot against Koushi’s skin., banishing all thoughts from his mind except thoughts of what he wanted to do to the man underneath him. 

 

“Nothing anymore,” Daichi said, letting Koushi trace the shell of his ear with his tongue before moving his hands again.  His fingers danced over Daichi’s arms, kneading into his biceps, appreciating them because _god,_ when had they ever looked so good? 

 

The kisses they shared were quick and hungry, with biting and gliding of tongues because both men were aware of the fact that they could be caught, at any time, by the cleaning staff or, even worse, Koushi’s parents coming to check on their son.

 

Daichi detached their lips momentarily, trying to reign in his composure.  “We should stop, Koushi.”

 

“Why,” he pouted, “things were just getting good.”

 

“We could get caught.”

 

“That’s the fun part,” Koushi smirked.

 

“You are a bad influence.”

 

“So is alcohol, and you still willingly drink that.”

 

“For someone who was drunk off their ass not too long ago, you are surprisingly articulate,” Daichi said firmly, dragging himself off of Koushi.

 

It was quite obvious that both men were worse off than when they started, breathing heavily and showing signs of arousal.  Koushi glanced at Daichi, sliding his gaze down Daichi’s chest and landing on the tent in his briefs.

 

Koushi licked his lips.  “Someone should take care of that,” he said, straight-faced.  His eyes were practically pleading with Daichi, looking at him hungrily. 

 

“Koushi, no.”  Daichi tried being firm with him, but who was he to deny the heir to the Sugawara line, and ultimately, his boss?  Daichi was about to give in to Koushi’s demands when the thunderous toll of church bells rang through the house. 

 

“How ironic,” Koushi muttered.

 

“It’s like God is keeping us from sinning,” Daichi joked, glancing at Koushi, who was sulking on the bed.

 

Koushi sighed, guessing it was too late now to continue anything.  The bell’s kept ringing, alerting everyone in the vicinity that it was midnight. 

 

“Damn those bells,” Koushi spat, choosing to curl up further into a ball on the sheets.  He picked at the silk, waiting for Daichi to do something.  

 

"I should get going," Daichi trailed off, not wanting to anger Koushi.  Koushi nodded and grunted a reply, which Daichi took as permission to get off the bed.  Standing to stretch, Koushi had a full view of Daichi's back, complete with his flexing tendons and rippling muscles.  Koushi was practically salivating at the thought of running his hands back down the mass of muscle that was Daichi, but he restrained himself.  

 

"See you in the morning," Daichi said, leaning down one last time to kiss Koushi on the crown of his head, breathing in the scent of his hair.  Koushi blushed madly at this, not expecting that small act of affection from his battle-scarred bodyguard.  

 

"Y-yeah, see you in the morning," Koush stuttered.  Now it was his turn to stare and watch Daichi calmly walk out of his bedroom, wearing only his undergarments, and out into the cold hallway.  The door closed with a heavy click behind him, and Koushi was left cold and still half-hard, laying on his bed.  He toyed with the notion of finishing what Daichi had started, minus Daichi being the one to do so, but tossed the idea away when weariness set over him.  Slipping under the silk sheets, Koushi let sleep and the still fresh images of Daichi swim around his head until he drifted off. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too bad for you guys! If you liked it, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! (please be gentle)


End file.
